


Old Friend: Book Nine

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [54]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Grown-ish (TV), Madam Secretary, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, What-If, i'm calling this the True Crime AU, sociopath-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The alternate ending to Madam Secretary episode 'Collateral Damage' featuring the Skarsgård siblings. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Nine  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/MS/GI has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) MS/GI(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The alternate ending to Madam Secretary episode 'Collateral Damage' featuring the Skarsgård siblings.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Daisy Grant...Patina Miller  
> The Skarsgard Siblings...Themselves  
> Win Barrington...Sam Daly  
> Matt Mahoney...Geoffrey Arend  
> Vivek Shah...Jordan Buhat

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was confined in one of the Offices with Matt the Speechwriter and Winthrop "Win" the fiancé to the current Communications Director slash Press Secretary. The State Department had gone on lockdown due to a deranged gunman outside of the building.

I stopped trying to talk with them right around the time Win gave Matt marijuana laced gum. Matt had just confessed to sleeping with Win's fiance Daisy. When Win didn't react in the expected way Matt was the one to lose his cool.

"Look, you... If she were my girl, and she cheated on me... Hey!" Matt shouted.

"What?" Win said.

"I swear to god... I'd kill the guy."

"Well the good news is you'll probably get your chance."

When the lockdown ended Win cut both Daisy and Matt out of his life. Not that I could blame him. There was a time when we first started at the State Department Daisy and Matt were actually "friends."

But since the hookup between them they drifted away from me. I was familiar with Win having met him a couple of times through Daisy. The smugness of Matt infuriated me. So much that I came up with plan that was likely to "fuck with" all three of them.

I headed to the Arcade that evening and ran into Win while playing Dance Dance Revolution "DDR." He was obviously upset. I taunted and provoked Win until he started playing DDR against me.

Tricked, Win told me what he "should've done" to Matt for "fucking his girl."

I took a mental note of the information and texted Matt for a meeting in an abandoned Warehouse. Just outside the City. Later Matt arrived and Vivek one of my associates knocked him unconscious from behind. Vivek and I bound and gagged the Speechwriter and he asked what I was going to do with Matt.

"I have some ideas. Can you just make sure he doesn't leave until I return?" I said.

Matt being left in Vivek's capable hands allowed me to leave. I went about life as normal which included hanging out with the Skarsgard siblings.

Alexander, Gustaf, Sam, Bill, the only sister Eija, Valter, and I had an understanding where they didn't ask about my night time "vigilante" activities. After Matt's phone and car keys were disposed of by Bill I headed back to the Warehouse. Vivek stood guard outside. I strapped Matt into the "Electric Chair" and let him speak before flipping the switch.

"Dude I don't know what your problem is with me. But we can talk about it." Matt said.

"Matt There's no talking about it. That slut doesn't get to cheat on her fiance and have a happily ever after with the same person she cheated with. Getting rid of you takes care of that problem." I said.  
  
I flipped the switch and the smell of urine and feces eluded from Matt's corpse not even a full minute later. Later Win discovered Matt's corpse placed in front of his doorstep. Evidence was also planted linking Daisy to the crime. Daisy and Win were both suspected of being involved in Matt's murder and arrested. Exactly like I had planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
